La magie ça n'existe pas !
by Akahi
Summary: La magie ça n'existe pas ! Son oncle lui a dit et redit et après des années et de nombreux coups Harry a fini par y croire.


**Titre:** La magie ça n'existe pas !

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !

**~.~**

**La magie ça n'existe pas !**

**~.~**

Albus entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas incertain. Severus l'avait appelé furieux, le somment de venir le plus vite possible. Il n'avait jamais vu le Maître de Potion dans un tel état. Quelque chose de grave avait dû avoir lieu.

** - Que ce passe-t-il Severus ? **Demanda Dumbledore.

** - Ce qui se passe Albus, ce qui se passe ! Il se trouve que j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de lire dans un journal Moldu des nouvelles de notre cher héros, Harry Potter.**

** - Il a utilisé sa magie en présence de Moldu ?**

** - J'aurais préféré**, dit amèrement Severus.** Regarder par vous-même**, dit-il en lui tendant le journal Moldu.

_Torture à Surrey_

_Un enfant de 9 ans a été retrouvé au 4 Privet Drive à l'agonie par un voisin. L'enfant était enfermé dans un placard de moins d'un mètre carré. Il avait été violement battu et torturer._

_Il semblerait que l'enfant soit le neveu du couple Dursleys, selon Mme Dursley mais les autorités ne confirment rien car il n'y a dans les fichiers aucun signe de l'existence de l'enfant. La police privilégie donc la thèse du trafic d'enfant._

_L'enfant est dans un état critique, le pronostique vital est encore enclenché. Les médecins de savent pas encore quels seront les dégâts psychologiques de l'enfant après avoir était entre les mains de ces tortionnaires pendant 8ans._

_Les Dursleys en cours la prison à perpétuité._

Albus pâlit.

** - Ce n'est surement pas si grave. Avec de la magie on va pouvoir facilement le soigner. Pour les troubles psychologiques, je suis sûr qu'un bon environnement réparera les dégâts.**

** - Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous**, marmonna le Maître de Potion.

** - Vous êtes trop pessimiste Severus.**

** - Et vous trop optimiste.**

** - Pompom, venez on a un jeune patient à aller voir**, dit Albus en ignorant Severus.

.

HP

.

Grâce à la magie et à de nombreux sortilèges de confusion, ils arrivèrent sans problème jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Potter.

Le sourire fragile de Dumbledore disparu à la vue de la masse couverte de pansement. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela soit aussi grave. Nul doute que personne ne serait maintenant capable de reconnaître le Survivant Harry Potter. L'infirmière Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers l'enfant baguette à la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux. Rien dans l'état de Harry ne s'était amélioré.

** - Pompom ?**

** - Les sorts de soin marchent en entrant en résonance avec la magie de l'individu. C'est pour cela que l'on ne peut pas soigner un Moldu**, dit elle en soupirant.

** - Nous savons bien cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les Cracmols vivent principalement dans le monde Moldu. Mais cela n'explique en rien pourquoi vous ne soignez pas le jeune Potter.**

** - L'enfant est un Cracmol Albus.**

** - C'est impossible ! J'ai vérifié avant de le déposer chez sa tante, sa magie était présente et nullement endommagé.**

** - Il n'en a plus !**

** - Il devrait en avoir, vérifier encore**, dit hystériquement Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était terriblement inquiet.** Il doit pouvoir faire de la magie.**

** - Non, il ne peut pas parce que…**

** - La magie ça n'existe pas. **Compléta une petite voix à la place de .

Tout le monde se retourna vers le lit d'hôpital. L'enfant venant de se réveiller. Il les regardait d'un regard terne. L'innocence avait depuis longtemps quitté ces yeux et seule la souffrance y était maintenant présente. Dumbledore était un peu mal à l'aise face à ce regard mort.

** - Bien sur que si mon enfant la magie existe.**

** - Non.**

** - Mais si mon enfant.**

** - Non.**

Severus s'impatienta. Si le garçon ne croyait pas en la magie, il serait incapable d'en faire. En effet la magie avait pour base la volonté et la croyance. On ne pouvait faire un sort sans le vouloir. Les mots des sortilèges n'étaient là que pour aider à canaliser cette volonté. Il fallait donc lui prouver l'existence de la magie par tous les moyens possibles.

- **Alors comment expliquer vous cela**, dit Snape en transformant la lampe en chat.

Le chat vient se frotter à Harry avant de retourner à sa place et se retransformer en lampe.

- **La folie, je suis fou**, dit Harry en soupirant. **Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Je suis simplement cinglé.**

A ces mots, Albus blanchit dangereusement. Il n'y avait qu'un cas où on ne pouvait pas prouver à une personne que la magie existait c'était quand cette dernière se pensait folle. Rien ne saurait la convaincre de l'existence de la magie.

C'était une catastrophe.

Albus avait placé l'enfant chez ces Moldus en sachant qu'ils détestaient la Magie. Il avait espéré qu'ainsi l'enfant n'aurait pas la grosse tête et qu'il serait plus maniable. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin d'un enfant gâté comme héros. Un enfant en manque d'amour est près à tout pour en recevoir était beaucoup plus souhaitable. Malheureusement les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il le voulait.

L'enfant avait renié sa magie.

Le monde sorcier était perdu. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais pardonner ces anciennes fautes. C'était lui qui avait implanté les idées meurtrières du Mage Noir Grindelwald en pleurant sur son épaule et en maudissant les Moldus pour l'agression de sa soeur et l'emprisonnement de son père, c'était lui aussi qui alimenta la haine des Moldus à Lord Voldemort en refusant de signaler l'abus de Tom aux autorités pour qu'il soit placé en sécurité, et enfin c'est lui qui avait brisé l'espoir des sorciers et rien ne pourrait jamais être fait pour réparer cela. Pour ces anciennes fautes, il avait combattu Grindelwald, organisé l'opposition contre Voldemort mais là il n'y avait rien à faire.

Quand Voldemort s'élèvera de nouveau, le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres et il n'avait que ces yeux pour pleurer.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._


End file.
